The Diary of Alma Santiago
by Windblown Wallflower
Summary: This is the prequel to The Really Accidental Black.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Siriusly not mine, all cred goes to J.K. Rowling

**A/N:** This story will be written in diary format. Not the best to tell a story but it is convenient and fast though I may redo this as a narrative later. This story wasn't planned but it is necessary. I had an OC but I had a lot of background on that character that ended up being left out because it was established before their time. Hence this story was born. The sequel is on hiatus because it is being rewritten and tweaked

The first few chapters are going to be short and the grammar may be a bit screwy but the character is six so her grammar is supposed to be that way. I will also not be doing a chapter for every day because this diary is going to span about twenty years which would make this story nearly 7300 chapters long and even with short chapters that would be a lot. There will be time skips. I did not intend to do a prologue either it just sort of happened.

* * *

I looked around and walked towards the first thing that caught my attention. It was a good-sized leather-bound book that rested in a corner of the vault. I peeled the front cover back and looked at the carefully written words that proclaimed:

This Diary is the Property of Alma Maribel Imelda Santiago

A folded up note lay tucked in the corner and I unfolded it gently. It read:

My Dearest Child,

I was told shortly after my pregnancy that you had a great destiny ahead of you. Despite that I hope you grew up happy and well. And remember that no matter how great the destiny that you create your own path. Perhaps your godmother even settled down and gave you a few brothers and sisters. I have no doubt that Sandra loves you as much as I do, as if you were her very own. She was quite happy when I chose her to be godmother but there truly was no one else I would have even considered. I do know that your godfather has many children of his own so at least you have many cousins. My family was so small so I hope that yours is large.

I realize that I am rambling, but it seems that there are many things I want to say. I know that if you are reading this then you are old enough to learn everything. I set this vault aside for you. It contains several relics that I'm sure you will find of use as well as this journal that details my thoughts over several years. There is also a pensieve with a few memories from my years at Hogwarts. I love you more than anything.

Love Always,

Your Mother


	2. Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

Mama gave you to me as a birthday present. She says its so I can has someone to talk to. She also says its good to start early. I don't know why she says that. Mama is tired a lot these days she sleeps so much and lots a days she never gets outta bed. Del, mama's helper, says its because mama is under the weather. I hope she gets over it soon. We did celebrate my birthday good though mama told me a special story just after she gave me you. It was about a clever princess who tricked all the bad guys.

I showed you to Loey earlier she told me to go away. She's been so angry lately. Mama says it's a big girl thing. When I get bigger I will know. Mama says not to worry that I will be big soon then I'll know. I practiced my writing lots too. So that I could write good. I'm gonna show mama tomorrow. She is gonna be so happy. Maybe she will be better tomorrow. She fell asleep while I was visiting today and Del made me leave. I saw father after that but he was in his study. Father is not happy when I talk to him if he is in his study. Father spends a lot of time away. I don't mind I have mama, Del, and Loey.

Loey's mean sometimes but she's my sister. She's bigger than me and not my whole sister. Del says it's because Loey had a different mother. Loey's mother went away a long time ago. Loey gets cranky when I ask but Loey's cranky a lot. Del says its because she has girl things to worry about. I asked Del what girl things and she told me I would find out when later then I would be cranky too. Loey even gets extra cranky sometimes and when I asked Del about that she said it was womanly issues then she gave me cookies.

When father is home always makes us go to boring parties. We went to a party last week it was bad. I met a lot of people. I met Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, Dirk Creswell, Frank Longbottom, Evan Rosier, James Potter, and a bunch a others. I membered their names cause father said I had to. He told me I'll be going to school with most of them when I'm bigger. Father told me that I should make lotsa alies. I don't know why he said that.

Del said she would make sure the house elves made a special cake just for me because I'm 6 now. That's big. Father wasn't here he had business but he had the elves give me my presents.

/**A/N**: I've decided to flip this story back and forth. The story will move between the reader and the diary. This is mostly to make the story a bit more interesting. That and it will give me a convenient way to do time skips. As of right now I have 30 entries for the diary but most of them are short so I will post two every week. Update days will be either Friday or Thursday.


	3. November 21, 1964

November 21, 1964

Dear Diary,

Momma says I did good but that I need to put the date every time I write. Every time. She says it's so I don't forget when I wrote. Mama says so it must be right because mama knows everything. Mama looks so odd now she's got spots all over her face. Del didn't let me stay long she says mama's sicker. I think she is too cause her skin's all colorful. The same color as lima beans. I don't like lima beans. Lima beans are icky.

Del says mama is contagus and that I can't visit no more. I asked Loey she says that I can because I been sick before. I told Del and she says safe is better. She says I can't see mama til she's better. I hope she gets better soon.

I tried to play with Loey but she told me to go away. So I went outside. I walked down the street all by myself. I'm not supposed to but father won't notice. I met a girl about my age. She says she and her family are new. Her name is Sandra and I even asked her how to spells it. She says I can call her Sandy. She is 7 a whole year older than me.

Then I asked her if she wanted to play and she said yes. We played tag and whole buncha other games. I don't know a lot of them but they was fun. We talked too and she told me bout her brothers and sister. They live in America cause they are old. Her biggest brother is 24. I told her that was very old. She told me her mama is older she is 46. I told her that was very very old.

Then her father laughed and it was loud and happy. It made me laugh too. I asked why he laughed and he laughed again. I asked Sandy and she said it musta been an adult thing. When it started to get dark I walked home but Sandy said I could come play again. I told her I would then I said goodbye.

When I got home Del was waiting. She clucked at me for being out. She said I shouldn't wonder around alone. I told her that I was big enough to walk around by myself. Del clucked at me again then she made me dinner cause Loey and father had already eaten and mama was still sick.

* * *

**A/N:** Having come this far I would like to note it is just as hard to write badly on purpose as it is to write well. Since the writer is six at this point in time most entries will be short and a bit disjointed.


	4. November 22, 1964

November 22, 1964

Dear Diary,

Loey is a big fat ugly meanie with dragon breath. I showed her what I've written and she says it's absolutely p-l-e-b-i-a-n she said I need to be more con-sis-tent and that I need to learn to spell better. She also said I don't know what a comma is either. So I'm gonna spell out the big words that I don't know. She also said that diaries are supposed to be private and I shouldn't go shoving my diary into everyone's faces and they have better things to do than read my scribbles.

I told Del. Del said that Loey was having a lot of woman issues today and that I should go play. I told Del that I was going to play with Sandy again. Del said it was fine but that I should be back by dinner. I said I would. Then I asked her if I could see mama after dinner. Del said maybe. That means no because when an adult says maybe they mean no.

So I went to see Sandy and we played some more. We played a lot of games and I told her about Loey and mama and Del. She thinks Loey sounds mean. She told me about David her oldest brother. He lives in A-m-e-r-i-c-a. He's a cop and he's married. Her next brother is Frank and he's in the army. Her sister Janice works for a big company. I asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up and she said a teacher. Then she asked me and I said I didn't know.

We played some more games then it got late and I had to walk back home. I told mama about my day through her door because Del didn't want to let me in yet. She says she wants to talk to a healer and then it depends. So maybe I can see mama soon.

* * *

**A/N:** I realize that I should have probably started this diary a few years down the road but it's too late now. Things will start to get interesting after the holidays. I'm not sure whether I should classify this story as a tragedy or not. I know that there will be a mix of various genres hopefully. As Alma gets older this will become more of a journal and will act as a record of events.


	5. November 23, 1964

November 23, 1964

Dear Diary,

I saw mama today she is still tired. Her skin still looks like lima beans and she has marks all over her face. Del says I have to scrub extra hard when I visit because mama is c-o-n-t-a-g-i-o-u-s. She even does funny things with her wand when I leave. I don't mind cause I get to see mama. Mama said she was glad to see me to. She said her room gets very boring after a while. I told her about Sandy and mama smiled. She said that she was glad I had friends. She told me not to tell father about Sandy though because he would get mad.

I played with Sandy again and I didn't tell father. We talked about rain today. Sandy says she likes it. I like it too. It's fun and wet and when there are puddles you can splash. Sandy says she is glad it is almost winter cause that means snow and she likes that too. I like snow too. Cause you can make stuff with it. Sandy says that when there is enough snow we can make a snow man. I can't wait.

And father told me we will be attending a party t-o-m-o-r-r-o-w. He says it will be hosted by the Black. I don't want to go but Loey says I have to. Parties thrown by the Blacks are always bad. The food tastes icky. The music is sad. The adults talk about politics. It is dull. Loey threw a fit because she has to go too. She wanted to go out with her friends but father says she has to go to the party. He says she is old enough to find a proper suitor to wed. He says that maybe that Nott boy would be good or perhaps the Rosier boy. Loey wrinkled her nose.

I asked if I had to pick a suitor to. Father said no. He said that I will marry when I'm older. I was glad because I don't want to marry any one. I don't like any of the boys at the parties and there aren't many girls. Most of them are bigger than me and talk about boring things.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not sure how obvious it is but I've never actually kept a diary of my own. I have attempted several time but I haven't ever managed to carry through and keep a diary for more than a month at best. So this is based on stories that I have read that were in diary format. It has also been many years since I was six years old and I don't quite remember how I thought back then. I barely remember what I wrote like back then. I know in Kindergarten our teacher would give us lists of words that we would have to memorize, Arya's vocabulary is based on what I remember from these lists, but like I said it's been a long time since then.


End file.
